Shizune
is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a talented medical-nin, as well as the Fifth Hokage's attendant. Background Shizune is the niece of Dan Katō, a renowned shinobi of Konoha. Some time after her uncle's death, Tsunade, his lover, left Konoha and Shizune went with Tsunade as her attendant and apprentice. The bond between Tsunade and Shizune is strong and, above all, Shizune sees her purpose in life as caring for Tsunade. During their time away from the village, Shizune often worried about Tsunade's constant gambling, losing money and then borrowing more. On one such occasion when they were at a gambling den, they were approached by the Fourth Raikage and Amai who beseeched Tsunade to help their injured comrade. After Tsunade complied, Shizune was actually the one to conduct the surgery, and when she told the Raikage of her master's two great losses, upon hearing his response that her master was unhinged, she chided the Raikage, throwing the Exploding Insect. Recomposing herself, she told Amai who had been aiding in the surgery to finish up.Naruto: Shippūden episode 287 Personality Shizune is always level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details, such as Tsunade's tendency to gamble and to think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. She is also a very kind and calm person but will immediately rush to Tsunade's aide and in contrast, will become fierce and somewhat ruthless; a testament of her loyalty to Tsunade. At the same time however, she is not timid and is not afraid of objecting to Tsunade's decisions or voicing her opinion as seen when she even alerted the Konoha Council to Tsunade's intention to send Naruto on a mission that Shizune thought would put him in great peril. She is not the type to tire easily and is very energetic and efficient while acting in her capacity of Hokage's Assistant, often urging Tsunade to finish the paperwork in order to avoid mountains of unsigned documents later on. She is often seen asking Tsunade questions about what to do with the village and the shinobi on missions. Appearance Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender built with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Shizune has also been seen wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket, when deployed on missions which has distinct, extra-long sleeves. She, however, doesn't wear a forehead protector. Shizune also has the tendency to pin her hair up when working; a trait also shared by Sakura.Naruto chapter 406, page 4 During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard attire of the village, but this time with shorter sleeves. She now wears the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces and a band around her right arm signifying her position. Abilities As Tsunade's first apprentice, Shizune is a very capable ninja. She is quite fast and equally fierce and precise in her attacks during battle. Her skills in battle tends to incorporate the use of poison-related techniques. She also favours the use of senbon in battle. Her chakra control is also great enough to do even the most complex medical ninjutsu. Her skills were also great enough for her to be put in charge of the Logistical Support and Medical Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 515, page 14 In the anime, it was shown that she can use the Shadow Clone TechniqueNaruto episode 97 and that she has capable skills in fūinjutsu, able to lead her team in the process of sealing a tailed beast. Medical Ninjutsu Shizune is noted to be a very talented medical ninja, in Konoha she is surpassed only by Tsunade herself. Late''Naruto'' chapter 246, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 238, page 6 Her training has blessed her with excellent chakra control, which is the primary reason she was assigned to lead the sealing of the Three-Tails. She demonstrated her great medical knowledge when she lead a group of medics in healing Neji, even though she had only recently returned to the village after many years of wandering the world with Tsunade in a procedure that took over three hours and did not allow for even a hair-line mistake.Naruto chapter 235, pages 9-10 This was again seen when she was put in charge of the autopsy Konoha performed on the first Animal Path that Jiraiya had killed, where she and her team were able to find out the secret behind the chakra receivers embedded in the corpse. Poison Techniques Shizune has rarely been seen in battle, but from what has been seen of her skills thus far, it appears that her techniques are mostly based around poison. Being a medical-nin, she has to keep her distance in battle, making sure not to injure herself so she can be of use in healing her team-mates when needed. During her battle with Kabuto, Shizune showed a more ruthless side as well as the ability to think on her feet as seen when Kabuto attacked her and she took the opportunity to use the Poison Mist technique, to create a thick cloud of toxic gas capable of being fatal even if only a mere whiff is breathed in, as noted by Kabuto. She also uses poisoned senbon in a variety of ways, including firing them from a concealed wrist-mounted device as well as spitting them out of her mouth. Kakashi Hatake mentioned that Shizune was responsible for instructing Sakura on how to imbue her weapons with poison.Naruto chapter 485, page 8 Stats Part I Search for Tsunade Arc When Orochimaru came to Tsunade years later in an attempt to get her to heal his arms, Shizune attempted to persuade Tsunade against it, even trying to convince Tsunade to kill him with her assistance. When all attempts to persuade Tsunade failed, however, Shizune tried to use force to stop Tsunade from helping Orochimaru, although Tsunade easily defeated her. She later fought Kabuto Yakushi in an effort to protect an incapacitated Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki. Despite Shizune's efforts, Kabuto proved too much for her, as he managed to dodge her attacks and incapacitate her, too. Shizune was able to heal her legs, and left the field of battle with the unconscious Naruto as the three Sannin prepared to conclude their battle. She then returned to Konoha with Tsunade after she accepted the office of Hokage. In the anime, the group stopped in a hot springs town. When Senta and Bunzō had stolen the First Hokage's necklace which was currently worn by Naruto, the two plot to blackmail Tsunade to give them the money she owes their boss. When Shizune found the note, she couldn't find Tsunade anywhere which left her the choice to use the Transformation Technique to pose as Tsunade. When Naruto and the Akagi brothers stole the bag, Shizune in Tsunade's form goes after them. After Shizune took down Naruto, the Akagi brothers discovered that there's no money in it. Just then, the real Tsunade arrived and recognised Shizune in disguise. With help from Jirōchō Wasabi (whom Tsunade encountered in the casino), Tsunade explained that she already paid her debt to the Akagi the year before. Sasuke Retrieval Arc When Tsunade took on the title of Hokage, Shizune led a team consisting of Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi, and Iwashi Tatami to compensate for the lack of manpower caused by the Invasion of Konoha. While in a forest recuperating from the seemingly tiring mission, they detected a presence close by. As Raidō and Genma leave to check out what is was, Shizune and Iwashi waited for their return. When the duo took too long to return, Shizune and Iwashi went to see what was taking so long. Upon their arrival, she is shocked to see Genma and Raidō injured on the forest floor. Acting immediately, Shizune gave them medical attention but noted that they needed to be hospitalised. Later, when the Sasuke Retrieval Team returned to the village, Shizune led a team of medical-nin including Kitō and Mogusa. As the operation went on, Shizune noted that even though they were using Neji's hair as a medium to heal the wounds, that every strand of hair had to be affected by chakra control. Later, though visibly tired, she happily reported the success of the operation to Tsunade. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs She appeared in almost every filler arc as Tsunade's attendant and secretary. During the Mizuki Strikes Back Arc, she was defeated by Mizuki, who used her guise to lead Naruto and Iruka into a trap. She was with Tsunade during the Land of Vegetables crisis. When the uprising in the Land of Vegetables and the caravan that Naruto Uzumaki, Chōji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyūga were guarding was connected, Tsunade sent Shizune to gather every available ninja and head over to the Land of Vegetables immediately. While Naruto was fighting Renga, Shizune, Shikamaru Nara and the other shinobi sent with her rescued Chōji, Hinata, and Yurinojō from the ninja on Renga's side. Part II Shizune appears frequently in Part II, often being nearby when Tsunade is issuing orders. Sasuke and Sai Arc Upon hearing the information that Sakura had gained from Sasori, she objects to sending Naruto on the mission to the Tenchi Bridge however Tsunade tells her than she and Sakura are two of the few shinobi she can trust in completely so she had to send Team Kakashi. Shizune then insists if that's the case then her team could be sent instead, but Tsunade tells her that it wouldn't be the same as Sakura and Naruto had a personal stake in the mission. Still worried about Naruto's safety she tries once again to plea with her not to send him unbeknownst to her that he was eavesdropping on the conversation until Tsunade acknowledges his presence. Later when the Konoha Council asks to speak with Tsunade, it is revealed that Shizune had shared her uneasiness with Naruto constantly going up against members of Akatsuki that wanted to capture him. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, Shizune was present at Asuma Sarutobi's funeral, mourning his loss. Three-Tails Arc In the anime, Shizune was assigned to help seal the Three-Tails, joining the sealing team along with Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Seeing the beast's sealing as a way to stop Akatsuki's plans, Shizune took charge of the process, instructing the other members in order to speed along the process. The sealing was repeatedly interrupted by Guren and her men, however, and the sealing was instead left to ANBU members. Itachi Pursuit Arc When Jiraiya comes in, he states that he has found the location of the Akatsuki's 'leader'. After hearing this, Shizune suggested that they formulated an immediate surprise attack, should Jiraiya's information pan out. While Jiraiya is fighting the Six Paths of Pain, Tsunade is in her office waiting for him to come back, Shizune assures her that Jiraiya will return alive. Tsunade tells her he won't as it was a part of her bet, Shizune agrees and leaves the room. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc In the anime, Team Kakashi, while under Yamato's command, is sent to aid the near-extinct Tsuchigumo clan in guarding its dangerous forbidden technique from enemies. Later, while Shizune is doing her usual duties as Tsunade's assistant, Team Kakashi sends word to Tsunade about plans to destroy the forbidden technique with the clan's consent. Shizune wonders what Tsunade will do. Invasion of Pain Arc After Jiraiya was killed by the Akatsuki leader, Pain, Shizune was left in charge of examining the body he had captured. When Shizune discovered that the piercings on the body were chakra receivers, she was given ANBU escorts to ensure she could share the information with as many people as possible. She meets up with Inoichi, but before they could begin to collaborate, Shizune was captured by the Human Path. It read her mind to find out that Naruto was at Mount Myōboku, and then removed her soul, killing her. In the ensuing destruction, her body was kept safe, and was later revived through Pain's resurrection technique. Konoha History Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Shizune was later seen with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, looking down on Tsunade, who was now in a coma. She was later seen explaining to Samui that Tsunade was unable to take the letter meant for the Hokage, and was shocked when Danzō arrived and stated that he was the new Hokage. While later attending to Tsunade alongside Sakura, Shizune listens on as and is also present when Sai tells Sakura how Naruto feels for her. Chikara Arc Shizune appeared alongside Tonton when Tsunade tasked Team Kakashi with the mission to investigate the massacre of the Tonika Village. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Days later, Shizune senses a change in Tsunade. She sends one of the shinobi standing guard over them to announce Tsunade's awakening to the Konoha Council and the Fire Daimyō, who were about to appoint Kakashi Hatake as the Sixth Hokage. Shizune is then seen throwing herself on top of her recuperating master, crying in joy and "squeezing too hard". Shizune later watches on happily with Tonton as Tsunade consumes a large amount of food in order to regain her stamina and chakra reserves. As Tsunade demands more food, Shizune tells her that all the food in the Hokage barracks was finished and that more was on its way, Shizune after seeing Tsunade's gaze seemingly linger on Tonton. With relief she realises that Kakashi was behind her. Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc Shizune was appointed captain of the Logistical Support and Medical Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. As she introduced herself and Tonton to the division, she explicitly told them that Tonton wasn't to be eaten. She later splits up her division in order to effectively aid all the wounded shinobi on the battlefield. When night fell, Shizune along with all the other medical-nin relocated to the medical compound where she later requested the aid of two jōnin-level medics in resuscitating one of the patients, before later healing Tonton's right front leg that had been sprained due to the piglet carrying too many heavy crates in her zeal to help. After the transformed intruder that had infiltrated the compound and was killing medics had been uncovered by Sakura, the whole compound was locked down and strict orders given that no-one should go near Shizune nor enter without their identities being confirmed by HQ. Meanwhile in a tent Shizune and Sakura, guarded by an Akimichi conducted an autopsy on the White Zetsu Army clone that had been captured and realised the similarity in its DNA to those of Yamato and by extension, Hashirama's had gotten even closer since the events at the Kage Summit. They then began to piece together the truth behind the clones and later sent information to Tsunade at the headquarters. The following day, Shizune and Sakura were approached by two Iwa-nin — one badly injured and the other begging them to save her husband. The Akimichi stationed at the gate however, told them to stay back because they were unable to tell who was who at the moment, and as such, he was wary of everyone. As she pleaded with them not to let her husband die in her arms, Sakura told them to come. The two are revealed to be White Zetsu Army imposters as they prepare to attack the two medics having slipped past the guard. As Shizune moved to aid Sakura who was being targeted first, the imposters are taken out by Naruto's shadow clone who had just arrived. Later, Shizune and her division made their way to the jinchūriki's battlefield where after she announced that her division had arrived, began healing Guy while the other members of her division tended to the other wounded shinobi in their ranks. She later stood alongside the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces and prepared to face their opposition. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie When Team 7 is called up and Tsunade explained the mission, she tells Tsunade that she was concerned about Naruto going on a dangerous mission, then Tsunade told her not to worry, saying that Naruto is the kind of a person who never gives up which is something very rare to find in someone. When the Ghost Army is turning away from Konoha, she suggested that they were now safe, but Tsunade said it was the exact opposite. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower A young Shizune, along with Guy, Asuma, and Kakashi, is seen waiting in a long line at the grand opening of Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road To Ninja Shizune will have a role in the upcoming movie, and, like most of the characters, she is given a new design and personality. Her personality is more similar to Tsunade's of the manga timeline. She also has bigger breasts, also like Tsunade. Video Games Shizune is seen to be able to create swords out of chakra in a move called "Chakra Sword: Great Intersecting Wound", which causes both physical and internal damage to her opponent, and creates a huge explosion. In many games she is assisted by Tonton in battle; in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 4, Tonton is used as a partner to Shizune, helping her out in her "Tonton Combo" technique by transforming into an image of Shizune and attacking the enemy to distract them from Shizune's main attack. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Shizune's favourite food is cooked brown rice while her least favourite is pork. ** Her favourite phrase is . ** Her hobby is visiting cultural heritage sites. * It was shown in a post-credits omake of the Naruto: Shippūden episode 77 that she is also wary and insecure about being single way past the perceived marriageable age, even expressing jealousy of Kurenai's relationship with Asuma. Though this was blurted out in a drunken stupor, it did not stop Tsunade from chastising her. * Shizune shares the same voice actress in both English and Japanese versions of the anime as Tonton. Quotes * (To Tsunade) "Lady Tsunade! You can't!! Don't listen to the offers of these liars. Your brother and my uncle wouldn't want you to do this either!!"Naruto chapter 157, page 5 * (To Tsunade) "Are the wishes of two people more… Tsunade!! Your dreams… your wishes… Have you forgotten them?" * (To Naruto) "You may think you're all healed, you may even look all healed, but you're NOT all healed!" * (To Naruto) "All in good time, just as soon as you're completely healed." References he:שיזונה es:Shizune ka:შიზუნე pt-br:Shizune